


Chunana And Supeel

by ddelusionall



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Drabble, Established Relationship, Innuendo, M/M, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Junsu is feeling a bit melancholy about his relationship with Yoochun. But is it Yoochun's fault for being a pevert when Junsu compares them to a banana?
Relationships: Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Park Yoochun





	Chunana And Supeel

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

“Hey babe,” Yoochun said and kissed Junsu’s cheek. “You going to eat that?”

Junsu contemplated the banana in his hand and said, “Sometimes I think we’re like a banana.”

Yoochun laughed. “What?”

“We are. You’re like the banana part. The part everyone wants. The good part. And I’m just the part that people throw away.”

Yoochun frowned and kissed Junsu’s nose. “No, you’re not, baby. You’re the firm skin that keeps my juicy goodness safe from the rest of the world that wants to take a bite of me.”

“Bananas aren’t juicy.”

“Mine can be. Wanna taste?” He cupped his crotch and leered.

“You’re such a pervert. I’m trying to be serious.”

“You’re comparing our relationship to a banana, Su-ah.”

“I only meant that, you have all these feelings and stuff that makes you so good, but I’m just right on the outside. Right there for people to just peel off and toss away. They always think I’m so cold.”

“Okay, that made no sense.” Yoochun reached over and snagged the banana from Junsu’s hands. He stroked it while he talked. “Here’s how I see it. You are the peel, and you protect the mushy insides. You’re right. I am emotional, but unlike you, I don’t have this ability to hide it. I have no peel protecting me, except I do. And that’s you.”

“But what happens when I’m not there,” Junsu whispered. He gripped the banana with Yoochun.

Yoochun smiled. “Well, then we better get to the bedroom so I can re-sheath my banana in your smooth--”

Junsu tried to slap him, but Yoochun danced away with a laugh. He turned his back and took his shirt off. "Come on, Su-Peel. Let's go make some Chun-banana love."

Junsu sighed, and then laughed. His boyfriend was such a pervert. Junsu stood up to follow him. In the middle of the kitchen, he stopped, turned and went back to the table. He grabbed the banana. Just in case.


End file.
